Wally Secret
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Wally childhood with Greta can't go below t without going mad
1. Chapter 1

**Wally Secrets**

**I don't own young justice, or nay charters they belong to DC comics,**

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

Artemis got a picture of a person she call Secrets, I knew her as Greta Hayes, I told them that I knew her, they ask how, I simply answer, 'I know a lot of people,' it was like losing a sister,

**Flashback:**

I first met Greta when she was 3, and I was 5, I was living in an abuse client, see was barely able to walk, even for her age, she didn't talk much, but then again nether did I, I ask Ms. Wayne, (yes Batman has other family, why he was raised by Alfred I don't know,) what her name, she said it was Greta, it was a beautiful name, I knew I was she was going to be my sister, until one of us was ether adopted, dead, or found by new members of our old family, I was living there for 3 months, after my mom die of cancer, on my birthday, and my dad started to beat me, it took 9 months for the police to save, me I was too young to know what happen knew, I met her on November 11, 1999, on my birthday,

**First Christmas,**

I did extra chores to get Greta a new coat, (It looks like the one from the show,) and Ms. Wayne, brought me a science set, Greta was so happy, she was currently wearing a ghost of Christmas past uniform, I was ghost of Christmas future,

**7 months later: June 3, 2000,**

**12:37 AM,**

I was sleeping in my bed, when I fell something tugging at my covers, I look around to see little Greta, she always where the jacket I brought her, "Gweta, why awe you awake,"

"Bad Dweam," she said, "can I sleep with you,"

"Suwe," I said, she climb into bed with me, she fit perfectly in my arms, she was so happy,

**1 month later: July 4, 2000,**

Greta and I were watching the fireworks, "Ms. Wayne, how do they work, the fireworks"

"The black powder, explosion, the chemical inside make the coolers," she said,

"When I gwow up I going to make them," Greta said, at that age she wanted to be a fire work specialist, that when I started my love for science,

**Greta First Halloween, **

Greta was dress, in a bride of Frankestine costume, I was dress as Doctor Frankestine, we were perfect siblings, and I love her then,

**2nd Christmas:**

We were dress in the same outfit as last year; I got her another Jacket, and some mittens,

**1****st**** known Birthday, August 18, 2001**

After a while we found Greta birth certificates, it turn out this is her 5th birthday, I gave he her birthday Spanking

"1" I pat her bottom again,

"2" again,

"3" we both were giggling,

"4" again, we were laughing our head offs,

"5" again,

"One to grow on," she was giggling like an idiot,

**Halloween:**

Greta was dress as Pinocchio, and I was the puppeteer who made Pinocchio, we always made sure our costume match,

**My 7****th**** Birthday: 2010**

She got me some Goggles and a flash Trading Card, she gave me my birthday spanking, I fit in her lap very comfortable,

"One," we Giggle,

"Two" she was telling joke,

"Three"

"Four"

"Five"

"Six"

Seven"

"And one to grow on,"

**Christmas:**

Greta brought me some shoes, and I brought her a fishing pole,

**February 17, 2002:**

I had a nightmare, my father, and mother came to the client, shot all the counselors, and all of my friend, my dad beat Greta to death, I needed to see she is ok, I don't why but I brought my baseball bat, I saw an intruder trying, I swing it at him with all my might, it was enough for the security guards to find us, and use a taser, it knock him out, Greta fell asleep in my arms,

**2nd known Birthday, August 18, 2002**

I brought her some pajamas for 5 birthdays,

She wanted to wear them went I gave her birthday spanking,

She went over my knee, "One" she was laughing,

"Two"

"Three"

"Four"

"Five" she was in heaven, we both we laughing,

**8****th**** Birthday 2003:**

She made me my own custom Flash action figure, where he had red hair, goggles, I lightning bolt belt, yellow where the shirt would be, and a red lightning bolt,

I lay in her lap,

"One" the pat on my bottom was making me giggle, her too,

"Two"

"Three"

"Four"

"Five"

"Six"

"Seven"

"Eight" I was giggling like a fool, she got me off her lap, "and one to grow on,"

"Love you little sister,"

**Christmas 2003:**

I brought her another Jacket, and some Hawkgirl Pajamas, and she brought me Flash Pajamas,

**3rd known Birthday, August 18, 2004**

I brought her little red riding hood pajamas for 6 birthdays,

She wanted to wear them like last year went I gave her birthday spanking,

She went over my knee, "One" she was laughing,

"Two"

"Three"

"Four" she was in heaven, we both we laughing,

"Five"

"6" see was in heaven,

"7"

"One to grow on"

**My 9th birthday,**

She got me a anti flash shirt, I hated the character but look his color scheme,

Her lap gotten softer over the years,

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Four"

"Five"

"Six"

"Seven"

"Eight"

"Nine"

Like last year, she got me off her lap, she pat my bottom very hard, for "One to grow on,"

**4****th**** known Birthday, August 18, 2005**

I brought her a necklace, for her 7th Birthday, the client didn't know I gave her Birthday spanking or she gives me some,

"1" I pat her bottom again,

"2" again,

"3" we both were giggling,

"4" again, laughing our head offs,

"5" again,

"6"

"Thank Wally,"

"7"

"8" I let her get off my lap,

"One to grow on," she was giggling like an idiot as always,

"Thank you Wally, I love you, big brother"

"Love you little sister,"

**Leaving Day, Halloween 2005,**

Greta brother William took her early that morning, she was allowed to stay here for the rest of the night, the Same day MY Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris came to pick me up,

**End Flashback:**

I was crying when, Greta appear, I didn't care how, or why she not dead, all that matter is she back, his little sister is back, even if she was his secret,

**Should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wally Secret two**

**I don't Own Young Justice or it charters belong to Dc comics,**

**The Best: this is the second chapter to my story 'Wally Secret,**

**Freddy: We know that what we want to know is, 'is Greta a friend of Nancy,'**

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**"Greta I thought you would dead, how are you alive," I asked

"Secret," is all she said,

"Can you said anything else," Uncle Barry is on Patrol, and Aunt Iris is doing a news report, so I didn't have to worry about someone hearing me,

She did something unpredictable, she threw a punch threw my head, it didn't hurt, "What the…" I keep myself from cursing in front of her,

"Sorry, I had to do that," she said,

"Why didn't you talk to Zee, and Arty?"

"It too hard to get rid of for one night of remembrance,"

"That reasonable,"

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Next Morning:**

I woke up, look to my right, Greta was there, staring at my poster, "Greta what are you looking at,"

"I don't think you would like me watching you while you sleep,"

"Smart girl, will Megan heard you," I asked,

"I can stay quiet for away,"

"Good girl," I fell how my side of the bed was warm, while her was super cold,

**Five years later:**

"Artemis will appear different to everyone but the four of us,"

"Uh, five of us,"

"Who else knows," he said very annoyed,

"Behind you," I stated, eh turn around to see Greta,

Artemis said, "Secret? That you?"

"Secret," is all she said,

"Forgot about that annoying habit, Nightwing can you get eye level," he lower himself to her level "Please don't freak out," I said, she threw a punch though his head like she did me,

She said, "Sorry it the only way we can commutated,"

Dick said, "Sure Ok," very scared,

He did the same to Artemis, and Kaldur,

"Greta and I were thinking she could help Artemis,"

"What skills does she have?" didn't say power because of Artemis and Dick could hear,

"I can walk though solid objects, can turn invisible to everybody except those I let see me, and an alter people thoughts, which is why big brother Wally, girlfriend Artemis never ask how he knows me,"

"Big Brother?" Artemis and Nightwing asked,

While Kaldur asked, "Alter?"

"I can't control people mind, but I can change what they are thinking," she answered,

"Big Brother?" Artemis and Nightwing repeat,

"Wally and I grew up together," she answer,

Nightwing ask the one question I never wanted to be asked, "How did you grow up together,"

I came clear, "We grew up in the same abuse client,"

The room went silent,

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

A few months after Artemis left, her cover was blown by Megan, we told them about the plan, Kaldur still working as a shadow, he calm he knew nothing, M'ggan was loving that Artemis was back, everyone else hated her,

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Freddy: come back from the dead, Jesus and I did it already,**

**TheBest: Do you want to bring the lord into this, he already hate you, **

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

After awhile we reveal Greta exist, we went by Secret, she only commutate with me, Artemis, Dick, Zantanna, and Bart,

Bart had a crush on her,

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

After a week we were sent to get an alien artifact call a white lantern ring,

The Team constricts of me, Artemis, Zee, Greta, Blue Bettle, and Wonder girl,

We quickly defeated all the Shadows agents,

Greta came close to the ring he grab on to her, I flash of bright light happen, she somehow lose her transparent glow, I couldn't help but check on her and to my surprise I felt something, a pulse,

We brought her to the Cave,

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

When Artemis came, we both got the same Idea,

"Greta since your Alive now, would you like to be Artemis, and I daughter,"

"Yes, Big Brother,"

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

Artemis was teaching Greta archery, she was trying to be faster than Artemis; she hit the Red dot 99.99% she was trying for speed, she refused to be call Speedy, considering the one of the ex Speedy is a heroin addicted, while the other is in a mental ward,

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Three years later:**

She goes by 'Spirit Bow,' three months ago, the babies were born, a month after that, they manage to absorbed, themselves, Artemis, Greta, and I in to the speed force, we got out in time but just in time, Know Greta is guarding, the twins, and I are guarding keystone city,

**TO Be Decided,**

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****∂‡††‡∂****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Freddy: Ballad of Jessie James is in this genius next story,**

**TheBest: Porky if you will,**

**Porky: that All folks,**

**I don't own Freddy Kruger or Any Looney tunes,**


End file.
